Little girl don't grow up too fast
by beinghumanlover112
Summary: Kate was working in a run down bar trying to get her life back on track until Ranger Gonzalez comes in asking for her help, surely it won't put her in the path of the Geckos again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was plain and simple I was wasting my life away. At 18 I was working in a small bar in Mexico because that's where my life unravelled, ok so my life may have started to unravel in Bethal but it truly fell apart in Mexico. The cherry on the top of this truly messed up cake was 4 months ago I was shot and presumed dead presumed being the stressed word there, for here I stand with my heart beating even if my brain feels dead staring at the mindless drunks. I didn't know what was going on when I first woke up everything was a blank in my mind there was just an instinct to get somewhere safe as I walked along the side of the road I started to get flashes of what happened to me, and I did something that I was told not to do since I was a small child, I accepted a ride from a stranger he told me that he owned a bar and he needed a new waitress and if I was interested the job was mine. I found myself accepting I knew that I wasn't going to go after Scott anymore plus he thought I was dead maybe this was the right time to cut our ties.

It didn't take long for me to settle into the routine of the bar and I was able to rent a room in the local motel, I kinda liked coming to work when I was in my room I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what I was missing if I was back home like homecoming and senior ditch day, I wonder what everyone thought about the Fullers disappearance maybe it was linked with the disappearance of half of the hockey team. Scandal in our small god fearing town I can't help but let out a laugh at the thought of that, dad would have had a heart attack at the scandal. I had the shift at the bar which was midday till 6 which meant that I had my morning and evening free to do nothing besides wallow a little bit, the other girls that worked in the bar were all older than me trying to make a wage for their families and they were icy towards me they thought I was the little American girl who took a job potentially from one of their friends I didn't blame them I felt like an outsider I didn't need to be treated like one to confirm it.

Anyway back to the present I'm pouring a guy's 4th shot and it was only 1 in the afternoon when someone walked in the bar and I knew that my life was going to be derailed again, he sat down on a bar stool a couple of seats away from shot guy and waited until I walked over to him

'Ranger Gonzalez what can I get for you?'

'A whiskey' He didn't look shocked for someone who thought that I was dead which leads me to believe that he was here to see me and somehow knew I was alive, I poured the drink and placed it in front of him

'You don't seem surprised to see me'

'Being a Ranger I have access to records and I was surprised to find a statement from a fight that happened in this bar signed Kate Fuller' I remember the fight, two guys who had too much to drink got into a huge fight and the police called I was reluctant to sign my name on the statement but the police weren't after me they had no idea that the Geckos had used my family to get over the border

'Is that why you're here to see for yourself if I lived?'

'No I need your help'

'4 months of no supernatural was bound to end sometime soon what do you need my help with?'

'A month ago I was keeping track on a guy named Don Fuentes he runs a business selling alcohol to places like this, but the strange thing is there are rumours of strange disappearances and they all seem to link with him, his business partner turns up dead, the local competition have slowly been disappearing'

'He could just be a normal un-supernatural killer god forbid that there may actually be some of them out there'

'That's what I thought until I was able to examine one of the bodies'

'Great let me guess fang marks'

'No it was a symbol'

'A symbol like before?' I tried to fight back the panic that was threatening to come out that symbol had led us to the well which then led me to being shot and strangely healed

'No this one was more like a stamp on his body it was a figure of eight with a line through it'

'What does it mean?'

'I'm not sure that's why I need your help'

I sigh and rub my forehead Ranger Gonzalez has saved my life on many occasions but I didn't want to be sucked into this world again

'I can't I was already killed once and for some reason I was bought back if it happens again I don't think I'll be so lucky'

'I know Kate and I feel bad asking you, but you're the only one who I can trust to do this'

'I'm really sorry Ranger Gonzalez but I can't'

'Well if you change your mind I'll be at the diner just down the road tomorrow morning getting breakfast'

I nodded and he took off I really didn't want to risk my life again for no reason but I couldn't help but think that maybe this is what God planned for me all along because I keep on getting sucked back in

I carried on with the rest of my shift in my usual fashion which meant that I poured drinks and cleaned up the spills. Marcia one of the younger girls but still older than me by about 5 years walks over to me

'The boss wants to see you'

I put down the cloth I was using to wipe up spilt beer and knocked on the bosses door

'Come'

'You wanted to see me'

'Yeah Kate you've been working here for 4 months now and I saw that as your settling in period but there are some things you need to change'

'Like what?'

'Like the clothes you wear to work, little miss God fearing doesn't bring in tips'

'You mean you want me to show some arse'

'And some boob'

'If I don't?'

'Then we will have to find someone new to replace you, You can leave your shifts over just remember what I said'

I nod my head and walk out the dimly lit bar I finger the cross around my neck as I make my way to the motel as I walk past the front desk the receptionist stops me

'I have a letter from the owner for the resident of the room 216 which would be you right'

I take the letter and read it as I make my way to the room

 _Dear Miss Fuller_

 _We are raising the cost of each room which means you are expected to give in an extra $20 a week for your room payment will be taken at the beginning of each week_

 _Sincerely_

 _Mr Cartwright_

Great that's all I need I can't afford an extra $20 a week with the tips I'm not getting, I throw my keys down on the table by the window and lie down on my bed staring up at the fan on the ceiling, I really hated living like this and a I really hated my job as well, are these all signs that I should meet Ranger Gonzalez? I mean I'm sure it has nothing to do with the Geckos and my brother. I get bored of staring into nothing so I turn on the T.V and it's a report of a disappearance

 _There has been another disappearance which would make it the second one is just two weeks alone, the police don't know who is responsible and the man's family have pleaded that if anyone has any information that they please come forward, police fear that it is linked with the 6 disappearances that has happened over the last 4 months_

I can't help but stare and the poor women on screen who looks devastated she looks like the wife of the man who has disappeared, it's this women who makes up my mind she reminds me of my mum and if this was my dad who disappeared I would want to know what happened. I pack what few items I own into my back pack and set it on the chair by the table this is going to be the last night I spend in this motel, I can't say I'll miss it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I paused as I reached for the handle of the diner, I couldn't help thinking that this was the end of my semi peaceful life I knew in my heart that it wasn't the life I was meant to lead. I scanned the room looking for Ranger Gonzalez he was sat facing the door, he smirked as I sat down across from him, within a minute a waitress came over and placed a stack of pancakes in front of each of us I raised my eyebrow

'I had a feeling you would be showing up' he shrugged as he reached for the syrup

'Tell me more about what you need me to do' I dug into the pancakes I guess I had forgotten to eat last night

'Don Fuentes was a small business man until he partnered with Carlos Sucrane together they built a very big empire selling alcohol to other business, about 15 years later Carlos disappeared big surprise he turned up dead, the difference between him and the new victims was that the symbol was tattooed onto his skin. What I need is an inside man he has a soft spot for people in need, what I need you to do is make your way into his inner circle'

'Sounds easy' I joked

'All we need to do is you to 'run' into him and present yourself as a damsel in distress'

'And how do we do that?'

'He likes to visit a club every Friday which happens to be today, it's a club for the elite of Mexico I have a way in for you once inside you sit at the bar and wait he is bound to come over you have a innocence that he won't be able to resist'

'Great sounds like a plan' I stare out the window there's a family who have just pulled up and are getting out the car there was two children and a dad my heart contracted in sadness I'd had a family a year ago and now I had nothing

'Do you want to know what happened to your brother?'

'Is he safe?'

'Yes he stuck around for a few weeks then took off, the Geckos are busy being lords'

'Good for them, I guess Richie got the power he wanted and Seth got his brother back'

'We should go we have a few hours travel before we reach where we need to be, I have everything prepared'

'How did you know that I would show up today?'

'Because you have the need to help people, your heart is made of pure gold which is a rare thing'

'My need to help hasn't helped me much'

He looked at me with sad eyes he motioned for me to get into the car, that's how we ended up sitting in silence for two hours but that was alright it gave me a chance to prepare myself for what I was getting into. So Scott was roaming somewhere on his own, probably feeding on innocent people which broke my heart but I tried and I had failed to help him, which I could learn to deal with.

We pulled up to a small unused garage that looked like it hadn't been used in the last decade

'It belonged to my family before bigger chains hit the area, lucky for us because we can use it as a base of operation'

'Base of operation?'

I followed him inside the garage and was shocked to find that it was almost empty besides a bed and a few other essentials

'You'll stay here we'll get you some other things to make it more homey but I doubt you'll stay here for long, Don Fuentes tends to move his prise possessions into his compound which is where I hope you'll end up shortly, here's some money go and prepare yourself for tonigh,t I'm going to phone my contact and make sure everything is going to run smoothly tonight'

I took the money and put it into my pocket I quickly cleaned up in the small restroom at the back and made my way down the street looking for everything I needed. I'm not going to lie I'm nervous, I've never been into an elite club and I didn't know what to expect not only that what if this Mr Fuentes doesn't take any interest in me and I let Ranger Gonzalez down? In this small town there wasn't much option but I finally found enough things to make me look half way decent.

At 9 o'clock I was instructed to knock on the bag door of the club in code and wait for someone to open the door

'You Kate?'

'Ermm…yes'

'Follow me' He was a young guy maybe two, three years older than me dressed in a white shirt and black trouser he led me through what looked like the Kitchens and through a passage way until we came to a set of curtains

'This is it, tell Gonzalez we're even no more favours' He pulled back the curtains and I half pushed me through I wasn't prepared for what I found, I imagined something like in the Twister but it was more upscale, plush red booths lined the walls with tables in the middle of the room that were draped in table clothes. I went and sat at the bar as instructed and ordered a club soda, I was regretting the choice of dress I've always loved the 1920's flapper style dress but no one ever tells you how heavy they are. After about 20 minutes of staring off to space there was a commotion behind me, I turned around to see a small group of people being shepherd to a private table in the corner I tilted my head a little to hear better of the conversation

'Mr Fuentes how are you?'

'I'm doing well, a bottle of the usual please'

'Of course Sir it will be right with you'

Behind the bar there was a mirror which I could watch Don Fuentes group through, there was Don Fuentes wearing a purple suit he had three other guys and two women with him they all were laughing at something he said another 20 minutes went by and I was thinking this was a bust until a drink was placed in front of me

'Compliments of Mr Fuentes' Bingo, I looked around at the 'elite' table and smiled at Mr Fuentes raised his glass at me and beckoned me to come over I lifted my drink and walked over to the table

'Thank you for the drink'

'No problem, tell me what is a beautiful young women doing sitting at a bar all alone'

'I was just let go from my job today and I was looking for somewhere I could drown my sorrows'

'Why where you let go?'

'I didn't fit the part' He looked me up and down and I fought the urge to squirm I've never had someone look be up and down in such an obvious fashion

'Why don't you sit with us?'

'Hazte a un lado yo la quiero a mi lado' Everyone moved up a seat and I sat down next to him, he pointed to each person and introduced them

'This is Luis and his brother Paco, this is Miguel and these two lovely ladies are Maria and Rosa' I nodded at each of them as he introduced them

'I'm Don Fuentes, and your lovely name would be?'

'Kate'

'Nice to meet you Kate…What are you planning on doing in Mexico now that you have no job?'

'I'm not sure'

'Do you have any family?'

'Both my parents died in a car crash just over a year ago I had a brother but we parted ways'

'You do seem to have got in a bit of a predicament' I tried to give him my best helpless look not sure if I was selling it or not

'I'm sure I will land on me feet'

'It just so happens that one of my waitresses quit yesterday I own a small restaurant would you be interested in taking the job?'

'Are you sure?'

'Everyone needs a little helping hand every once in a while, this is the address of the restaurant be there for 1 o'clock tomorrow, I don't want to seem rude but I have some business to take care of' Everyone at the table rose and Mr Fuentes brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

When I was sure that everyone had left the room I sent a text to Ranger Gonzalez

 _I'm in he has given me a waitress job at his restaurant_

A few minutes later I received a reply

 _Good, I've been sent on another case but I will check in on you in a few days_

I sighed, so I was to do this on my own for the next couple of days but that wasn't so bad I mean I had survived 4 months on my own, and those months with Seth were no walk in the park either, and being a waitress has got to be more pleasant than dealing with drunks in a tiny bar in the back of Mexico somewhere. To make the evening past faster I googled tips on how to be a good waitress, did that count as cheating? Truthfully I had never worked a day in my life my parents provided for me and Scott whenever we needed something all we had to do was ask.

 _Something wasn't right I could sense it, I felt numb all over like I was floating the only thing that seemed to be functioning properly was my brain. The sound of laughter made me turn around in surprise, standing in front of me was Scott although it wasn't Scott at the same time it was his Culebra counterpart_

' _Katie-Cakes welcome to the party' He throughout his arms and spun in a circle_

' _Huh?' I looked around the room and had to stifle a scream we were in what looked like a frat house only instead of laughing frat boys around us there were merely lifeless corpses all with their throats spilt open there were blood splatters all over the walls_

' _What have you done?'_

' _I was hungry once I started I got carried away, oops' He smirked as he looked down at his latest victims_

' _Scott this is what I was trying to avoid you doing' He starting laughing again_

' _Who gives you the right to deny me this, I feel great' One of the frat boys started to move which caught Scott's eye, he walked over and grabbed the guys chin_

' _What do you say Kate, make this one into a Culebra he seems reluctant to die?'_

' _No you can't do that, Scott please'_

' _You're right, I'm still hungry' His body shielded me from the view of him feeding but it still made me sick to the stomach I looked around the room I needed to get out of here but fear was making rooted to the spot_

' _Why have you bought me here?'_

' _It's your dream not mine' Wait I was in a dream before I could fully process this I caught movement in the corner of my eye, Scott was coming towards me_

' _Since you're here and can't seem to go anywhere might as well take the opportunity'_

' _What opportunity'_

' _This one' and he lunged at me_

I sat up so fast in my bed that I got a head rush, there was an annoying buzzing noise ringing in my ear and even after the dizziness had worn out it was still there. I looked around the room trying to look for the source and realized it was my phone alerting me to a text.

 **Good Luck on your first day**

 **Freddie**

Right I almost forgot, first day of my new double life just call me Kate 007

in_club/set?id=187181688

Hazte a un lado yo la quiero a mi lado- Move over I want her next to me


End file.
